Leçon de Conduite
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Kanda en a marre , ça ne peut plus durer ! Lorsque Kanda veut inculquer des règles de conduite dans la tête de son Moyashi cela devient bien vite exaspérant... Yullen ! Laissez des reviews


**Titre** : Leçon de conduite

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama

**Note 1** : oui , je sais je vous poste un OS alors que tout le monde attends le viol d'Allen avec impatience , je m'en excuse mais cela sera au mois de Juillet …ce thème me trotté dans la tête , il fallait bien que je m'en défasse pour être pleinement dans mes révisions ^^'

**Bien , mes chers lecteurs pitit OS pour vous ^^ , désolée pour les fautes et laissez des reviews , ca me fera plaisir surtout en cette période de crise qu'est le mois de Juin**

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith à la Congrégation de l'Ombre , les exorcistes et les trouveurs se remettaient doucement de leurs blessures, infligées lors d'une bataille contre le Comte Millénaire.

Nos valeureux guerriers étaient ,actuellement, au réfectoire , afin de combler le vide dans leurs estomacs. Se battre contre des akumas donne vite faim.

Alors que les trouveurs mangeaient dans un calme presque religieux , remerciant le seigneur, le dieu, l'esprit céleste d'être encore en vie , mais une table dérogée à cette implicite prière.

- mmmh , ca fait du biienn !!! s'écria un rouquin , après avoir pris une bouchée de ses pâtes bolognaises.

- Ché chur opina un jeune garçon aux cheveux peroxydés , la bouche pleine .

Vous vous doutiez bien des protagonistes assis à cette table, secrètement nommé _Les Exorcistes de malheur _par tous les trouveurs qui collaboraient avec eux.

Ils étaient au nombre de six personnes bien distincts :

- La jolie sœur du taré de service ( Komui ) : Lenalee Lee

- La gentille mais catastrophique allemande : Miranda Lotto

- Le naïf amoureux d'un akuma : Arystar Krory

- Le futur bookman , le joyeux hurluberlu surnommé : Lavi

- L'exorciste le plus taciturne et le plus railleur que le monde n'est jamais vu : Kanda Yuu

- Et enfin , le pauvre gars victime d'une malédiction : Allen Walker

Ce dernier avait une très mauvaise habitude : il se jetait sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le monde et engloutissait une quantité impressionnante de vivres , tout en imitant les porcs …

Ses amis ne s'en souciaient plus , trouvant cela amusant et parfaitement normal pour un exorciste de type symbiotique.

Tous ? non , son amant : Yuu Kanda , n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire .

Rien que de poser ses yeux sur ce goinfre en pleine action , l'empêchait de terminer son plat de Soba.

Le kendoka se demandait fréquemment _comment était-il tomber_ _amoureux_ _de lui ? _

En tout cas , ce n'était surement pas pour ses manières de gentleman.

Il savait ( comme toute la Congrégation) qu'Allen était devenue orphelin lorsqu'il avait changé son père adoptif Mana , en akuma.

Kanda songea que l'homme n'avait pas eu le temps d'éduquer son fils , ce qui expliquerait bien des choses .

Il ne restait plus qu'au japonais d'apprendre certaine chose capitale à ce porc…pour son bien ( histoire de manger ses sobas sans haut-le-cœur).

Un petit sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres , oui , c'est ce qu'il allait faire : il allait _éduquer_ Moyashi alias Allen Walker.

Et cela dès demain…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx **Le lendemain soir** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Allen Walker , le mignon petit cochon…hum… petit goinfre se dirigeait d'un pas vif , le rouge aux joues dans la salle de méditation , lieu de rendez vous entre son brun et lui…

A son réveil , il avait trouvé un mot sur l'oreiller de son amant ; celui-ci se levait aux aurores , désertant le lit conjugal pour s'entrainer.

Décrire l'étonnement du disciple de Cross serait bien trop ardu quand il lu la missive , l'auteure elle- même n'en croyait pas ses binocles.

Etait-ce bien , Kanda-allez-tous-vous-faire-foutre-Kun qui conviait Allen-je-suis-mignon-mais-un-gros-porc-à-table-Chan , à diner avec lui , le soir… ( tu bouffes avec moi ce soir dixit Kanda )

C'était trop beau pour être vrai !!

Après avoir sauter, s'être dandiner , trémousser et regarder le temps passé en aidant Lavi au nettoyage de l'une des bibliothèques de l' Ordre.

Le maudit se retrouva en face de la fameuse salle de méditation.

Il toqua légèrement entrouvât la porte puis passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, apercevant le japonais s'affairait autour d'une grande table.

- Kanda ? lança Allen

Le kendoka se retourna , un sourire carnassier à peine visible sur les lèvres, jubilant intérieurement. _La leçon commence._

- Entre

La réponse était plus un ordre qu'une invitation mais le blandinet n'en tint pas compte , les yeux rivés sur les différents plats qui étaient tous des …

- Sobas ?

- Ouais ce soir c'est sobas , viens t'asseoir

Les deux exorcistes prirent place , l'un en face de l'autre , aussitôt , Allen empoigna baguettes et pâtes, il allait porter le tout à sa bouche quand il entendit son cher et tendre chiper…

Son geste s'arrêta net , il leva ses prunelles argentées sur son amoureux qui le fusillait du regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Blandin, légèrement inquiet

- Tu n'as aucune manière à table sale goinfre , lui asséna derechef le manieur de Mugen

- Je suis pas un goinfre , et je sais ma tenir à table s'offusqua le dit-sale goinfre.

- Tu te vois pas quand tu bouffes , nuance , c'est pourquoi je vais te l'apprendre.

- M'apprendre quoi ? à me voir en train de manger ?

Etait-ce de la naïveté à l'état brute ou de l'idiotie pur et simple , nul ne le saura jamais.

- A te tenir à table imbécile !!! s'égosilla Kanda , une veine battant sa joue .

Il avait très vite perdu patience.

Une fois n'est pas coutume , Allen prit peur et décida sagement d'obéir aux directives de son kendoka.

- euh , oui d'accord , je vais apprendre balbutia à la hâte le schtroumf peroxydé.

Le brun à la queue de cheval inspira profondément avant de commencer.

- Tout d'abord , prend tes baguettes ..

L'élève s'exécuta consciencieusement.

Le disciple de Tiedoll joignit ses mains , les baguettes entre ses doigts et murmura respectueusement , les yeux fermés :

- Itadakimasu

Allen qui l'imitait jusque là prononça :

- itadasu

- Itadakimasu !!! aboya le culturé

- Aaah me crie pas dessus !! en plus ca veut dire quoi itakidamasu ?!

L'amateur de Soba soupira bruyamment, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

- Ita-da-ki-ma-su cela veut dire bonne appétit en japonais expliqua l'ainé , exaspéré .

- ah d'accord , Ita-da-ki-ma-su se força à répéter convenablement l'anglais.

Ces sons étaient assez bizarre à son oreille mais pour une fois que Kanda prenait une initiative pour lui , il ne devait pas rechigner.

- Quelle est la suite de la leçon ? s'enquit le maudit

- Tu dois… débuta le professeur

- Oy Yuu-chan , Allen !! Vous dinez sans moi , c'est méchant ça !

La voix de Lavi résonna comme un affreux glas pour le taciturne.

_Que venez faire ce stupide lapin ici ! _

- Ah Lavi, Kanda m'apprend à me tenir à table , bien que je n'y vois pas vraiment l'utilité...

- J'y crois pas , Yuu t'enseigner quelque chose ! ricana le rouquin

Le jeune blandinet rougit doucement , Kanda lui avait aussi appris autre chose tel que faire l'amour trois fois d'affiler en étant soumis et resté malgré tout en vie …

- Dis donc Yuu , interpella le borgne, tu peux venir deux secondes , j'ai un truc à te demander, Allen tu peux commencer à manger , j'en ai pas pour longtemps

L'exorciste brun suivit son ami ( ? ) , alors que le maudit entamait ses sobas , ne se faisant pas prié…

- Bon tu veux quoi ? questionna l'asocial

- tu sais Yuu...

- M'appelle pas comme ca !

- Enfin bref, si tu voulais diner avec ton chéri fallait me prévenir , je t'aurais aidé à préparé un truc plus romantique que des bols de sobas ria la bookman jr.

- Je ne veux pas diner avec lui , j'en ai marre de le voir se goinfrer , il me répugne bougonna le japonais.

- Sérieux ?! s'étonna le roux , c'est vrai qu'il mange assez…bon c'est un cochon , mais il est plutôt mignon , non. Regarde le

L'exorciste au maillet désigna le symbiotique d'un mouvement de menton , le manieur de Mugen observa son amant.

C'était vrai que son Moyashi était assez mignon , les joues gonflées par la nourriture contenue dans sa bouche et les mirettes brillants de mille feux.

Oui, Moyashi était mignon , _son_ _Moyashi était tout simplement un sale petit goinfre mignon_.

Sans un mot envers Lavi , Kanda alla retrouver son exorciste … C'était bien un diner entre Allen et lui , non ?

Et puis il y avait encore le lendemain pour lui inculquer les règles de bien séance…

**

* * *

**

Omake :

**Shadow I'm So spécial** : Lectrices ! félicitez moi , voici l'OS le plus long que j'ai écrit ! Bravo pour moi !!

**Kanda , boudant** : Quel porc ! tch

**Allen, énervé** : Je suis con dans cette fic … en plus je sais me tenir à table ! Cette fic est une calomnie !

**Lavi **: Je suis trop cool dans cette fic mouhahaha XD

**Bon bin , un OS de plus terminé ^^ et moi je retourne réviser , n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ^^**


End file.
